<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Time and Space's Baby by TalesOfMagicAndChaos</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27304747">Time and Space's Baby</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/TalesOfMagicAndChaos/pseuds/TalesOfMagicAndChaos'>TalesOfMagicAndChaos</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Doctor Strange (2016), Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Thor (Movies)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Age Regression/De-Aging, Baby!Tony, Canon Divergence - Post-Avengers: Infinity War Part 1 (Movie), Caretaker!Loki, Comfort, Good Loki (Marvel), Loki is Alive, Not Canon Compliant, Other, Tony Stark Has Nightmares, Tony Stark Needs a Hug, Tony has absorbed the Time Stone and the Tesseract's powers, caretaker!Stephen</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Français</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 19:42:33</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,085</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27304747</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/TalesOfMagicAndChaos/pseuds/TalesOfMagicAndChaos</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Lors du combat contre Thanos sur Titan, Tony utilise les pouvoirs de la Pierre du Temps et de l'Espace pour le vaincre. Ça a l'étrange conséquence de faire régresser son esprit à celui d'un bébé.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Loki &amp; Stephen Strange, Loki &amp; Tony Stark &amp; Stephen Strange</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Time and Space's Baby</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Cette histoire parle d'age regression, c'est-à-dire un adulte mentalement régressé au stade de bébé, faites demi-tour si ce n'est pas votre tasse de thé. ;)</p><p>Loki est ici vivant et a pu rejoindre le combat sur Titan contre Thanos.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Ce fut de distants bruits de pleurs qui les réveillèrent.<br/>
Loki grogna, il n’avait aucune idée de l’heure qu’il était mais il était définitivement beaucoup trop tôt pour s’occuper de quoi que ce soit qui produisait ce boucan. L’autre pouvait très bien s’en charger seul. Il se retourna dans le lit, prêt à se rendormir tandis qu’il entendait Stephen se lever de l’autre côté du lit, mais avant même de pouvoir commencer à retomber dans les bras de Morphée la couverture lui fut brutalement retirée. Cette fois le dieu s’assit dans le lit et darda un regard noir sur le sorcier qui se tenait debout à côté du lit, déjà levé. Avant même qu’il ne puisse lui exprimer sa façon de pensée, une pique acerbe lui venant déjà au bout de la langue, Stephen le coupa.</p><p>« Lève-toi, la belle au bois dormant. Il est absolument hors de question que je m’occupe de Tony seul donc dépêche-toi. ». Stephen n’attendit pas la réponse de Loki et se dirigea directement vers la porte de la chambre pour aller rejoindre le perturbateur nocturne. Le dieu soupira lourdement d’agacement, se demandant pour la énième fois pourquoi il devait partager cette chambre avec cet arrogant humain. Question idiote, il savait pourquoi ; ils ne se faisaient pas assez confiance pour laisser l’autre dormir seul dans la chambre voisine de celle de Tony.</p><p>Après quelques instants à pester contre un certain Sorcier Suprême insupportable, Loki se leva pour le rejoindre, invoquant une robe de chambre de soie émeraude dans le même temps. Il n’eut que quelques pas à faire, la chambre de Tony communiquant directement avec la leur. Il s’arrêta à l’entrée de la chambre, observant un Tony assis en pleurs dans son lit d’enfant à barreau, adapté évidemment à taille adulte, tendre ses bras vers Stephen juste à côté. Le sorcier abaissa les barreaux d’un geste de la main pour pouvoir prendre Tony dans ses bras – la magie avait de nombreux avantages dont celui de pouvoir rendre le corps d’un homme adulte aussi léger que celui d’un bébé. Tony noua aussitôt ses bras autour de son cou, ses larmes coulant librement sur ses joues tandis que Stephen commençait à lui murmurer doucement des mots de réconfort. Il jeta un regard par-dessus l’épaule de Tony vers Loki, qui comprit immédiatement ce qu’il voulait et il hocha la tête avant de partir chercher un biberon pour Tony.</p><p>Il arriva rapidement rapidement à la cuisine et se mit à préparer un biberon de lait. Ils n’utilisaient bien sûr pas le lait en poudre utilisé pour les bébés habituellement, ils utilisaient du lait de vache classique accompagné d’un peu de miel. Ça faisait généralement des merveilles pour calmer Tony. C’était toujours perturbant de nourrir et de s’occuper d’un homme adulte comme d’un bébé mais à présent que son esprit avait totalement régressé au stade d’un petit bébé il avait en permanence besoin de quelqu’un pour s’occuper de lui à sa place. Ça comprenait tous les besoins d’un bébé, y compris les besoins émotionnels d’affection et d’attention.</p><p>Il était d’ailleurs surpris de voir Stephen, habituellement cassant et désagréable avec la plupart des gens, s’adoucir face à Tony pour le réconforter. Il fallait dire que contrairement au dieu, qui dès le départ avait prévenu qu’il n’acceptait de s’occuper de Tony que pour garder accès aux pouvoirs du Tesseract, Stephen s’était senti un devoir de protéger et veiller sur Tony dans un état si vulnérable, en plus de son devoir de protéger les pouvoirs de la Pierre du Temps maintenant en lui. Loki suspectait en outre Stephen de s’en vouloir pour l’état de Tony. Ce qui semblait totalement idiot à ses yeux. Stephen, n’était pas plus responsable que lui-même de l’état de Tony. Aucun d’eux n’aurait pu prévoir que l’utilisation des pierres combinées et canalisées par l’armure de Tony aurait une conséquence pareille. Au moins ça leur avait permis de vaincre Thanos lors du combat sur Titan.</p><p>Lorsqu’il revint dans la chambre, un biberon tout prêt en main, il constata que Stephen s’était installé dans un confortable fauteuil dans un coin de la chambre et avait réussi à calmer un peu Tony. Celui-ci suçait maintenant son pouce, sa tête reposant sur l’épaule de Stephen tandis que quelques larmes silencieuses continuaient de tomber de temps à autre de ses yeux. Loki l’aida à installer Tony plus confortablement en travers de ses genoux avant de lui donner le biberon. Stephen lui adressa un hochement de tête et un regard reconnaissant avant de se tourner vers Tony.</p><p>« Hey, Tony, tu veux boire un peu ? », demanda Stephen. C’était un peu inutile de l’avis de Loki puisque le bébé-adulte avait déjà visiblement toute son attention fixée sur le biberon et tendait des mains maladroites pour tenter de l’attraper. Il comprenait cependant pourquoi Stephen préférait toujours poser la question à Tony même si il ne pouvait pas lui répondre de toute façon.</p><p>Stephen soupira et commença doucement à donner le biberon à boire à Tony, quoique sans lâcher le biberon, il avait compris la leçon depuis qu’il avait un jour tenté de le laisser à Tony et qu’il s’était retrouvé mystérieusement recouvert de lait quelques instants plus tard.</p><p> </p><p>Aussi étrange que pouvait être cette scène, elle était aussi emplie d’une certaine tendresse. Tony, même si toujours dans un corps d’adulte, était à présent un bébé et avait besoin de ses gardiens pour prendre soin de lui. Sa fusion avec les pierres avait eu comme autre conséquence inattendue de créer un lien presque… presque parent-enfant entre eux. Les deux sorciers s’étaient ainsi retrouvé avec non seulement un Tony régressé à l’état de bébé mais aussi un Tony qui manifestement les reconnaissait comme ses gardiens. Ils étaient les seuls à pouvoir le réconforter et les seuls que Tony acceptait pour le garder à vrai dire. Lorsque les Avengers avaient essayé de garder Tony pour trouver une solution, il s’était mis à pleurer et à crier jusqu’à ce qu’il soit remis entre les bras de Loki et Stephen. Ça avait d’ailleurs attristé ses anciens proches, Rhodey et Pepper, de ne pas être reconnus et même d’être presque rejetés par Tony. Bien sûr, le fait de voir Tony dans cet état était un choc en soit, mais l’absence de reconnaissance dans les yeux de Tony était un second choc pour eux.</p><p>Les deux hommes ne savaient pas vraiment pourquoi Tony les considérait instinctivement comme ses gardiens. Car ils étaient parmi les dernières personnes que Tony avait vu sur Titan avant de fusionner avec les pierres ? Car ils étaient les possesseurs voire gardiens des pierres avant cela ? Ils n’avaient que de vagues hypothèses mais aucune réelle certitude. Ça leur avait d’ailleurs pris un certain temps avant de comprendre ce qu’il s’était vraiment passé avec les pierres, et même encore maintenant tout n’était pas complètement clair. Après l’utilisation des pierres sur Titan, quand Tony avait réussi grâce à son armure, à son génie et à l’aide des deux sorciers, à combiner le pouvoir des deux pierres contre Thanos, ils n’avaient retrouvé aucune pierre et seulement Tony évanoui dans son armure. Lorsqu’il s’était réveillé presque une semaine plus tard, c’était le regard d’un nourrisson innocent découvrant le monde qui s’était fixé sur eux à la place du regard scintillant d’intelligence qui caractérisait auparavant Tony. S’habituer au décalage entre son ancienne personnalité et son mental désormais réduit à celui d’un bébé avait été un vrai challenge, encore plus quand en apparence ils voyaient encore l’arrogant et fier Tony Stark adulte. La raison pour laquelle il avait régressé restait cependant une énigme. Ils ignoraient si c'était dû à un traumatisme, l'utilisation des pierres ayant été trop violente pour son esprit, ou dû au pouvoir de la Pierre du Temps ou encore pour tout autre chose.</p><p>Ils avaient cependant rapidement compris qu’il était heureux que Tony ait gardé son corps d’adulte lorsqu’il commença à se téléporter de manière aléatoire et incontrôlable sous le coup d’émotions fortes. C’était d’ailleurs ainsi qu’ils  avaient compris que les pierres n’avaient pas disparues mais avait fusionnées avec lui. Il détenait en lui le pouvoir des Pierres du Temps et de l’Espace. Et heureusement qu’il avait conservé son corps d’adulte pour le coup car il n’était pas certain qu’un corps de bébé ai pu supporter autant de pouvoir ; le fait que son corps adulte puisse le supporter était déjà impressionnant et incompréhensible en soi. En voyant les manifestations du pouvoir des pierres augmenter, les deux sorciers avaient cependant préféré opérer un rituel liant Tony à eux afin qu’ils puissent absorber l’excès de pouvoir avant qu’il ne puisse se manifester davantage chez Tony. Ils avaient d’ailleurs remarqué que ce lien leur permettait de continuer à utiliser dans une certaine mesure le pouvoir des pierres lorsqu’ils restaient près de Tony.</p><p>Autant dire que dès qu’ils avaient compris que Tony gardait en lui le pouvoir des pierres il n’en avait pas fallu beaucoup plus pour les convaincre de prendre un rôle de gardien pour Tony, Loki parce qu’il n’était pas question qu’il abandonne les pouvoirs du Tesseract, Stephen car il avait promis de veiller sur la Pierre du Temps et ses pouvoirs peu importe sa forme ou les circonstances. Si quelqu’un de malveillant venait à découvrir que Tony détenait les pouvoirs de deux pierres d’infinités et qu’il était possible de les utiliser à travers lui qui sait ce que cette personne pourrait faire. Faute de quelqu’un d’autre pouvant garder Tony et aucune solution n’ayant été trouvée pour l’instant, la coalition qui s’était formée contre Thanos avait accepté de leur confier Tony et les avait chargé de protéger Tony et le pouvoir des pierres. Les Avengers avaient été réticents à l’idée de confier leur ancien coéquipier si vulnérable à un ancien ennemi qui avait tenté d’envahir la Terre et d’asservir l’humanité il y a à peine quelques années et à un sorcier sorti de nul part mais s’étaient résignés en constatant qu’ils n’avaient pas vraiment d’autre choix.</p><p>Ils s’étaient donc installés avec Tony dans un confortable appartement avec les meilleures protections et tout le nécessaire pour s’occuper d’un bébé. Comme avait fait remarquer sarcastiquement Loki un jour, on aurait presque dit deux jeunes parents s’installant avec leur bébé. Un bébé bloqué au même stade et ne semblant pas vraiment vieillir ou grandir ceci dit. </p><p>Stephen avait chargé Wong de protéger le Sanctuaire de New-York et toute poursuite contre Loki était suspendue tant qu’il avait Tony sous sa charge. L’avantage d’être deux à le garder était qu’ils pouvaient confier Tony à l’autre lorsqu’ils s’absentaient, bien qu’ils préféraient éviter, aucun ne faisant confiance outre mesure à l’autre. La cohabitation et le partage du rôle de gardien avaient d’ailleurs été pour le moins compliqués dans un premier temps avant qu’ils ne s’habituent peu à peu à leur nouvelle charge. Aucun d’eux n’avait d’expérience avec les bébés, encore moins avec les bébés adultes mais les Avengers, et surtout Pepper, avaient été d’une grande aide pour leur fournir tout le nécessaire pour s’occuper d’un bébé sans avoir besoin de se préoccuper de l’aspect financier. Tony étant porté disparu officiellement, Pepper dirigeait seule Stark Industrie et s’occupait de s’assurer qu’ils ne manquent de rien, leur permettant de se consacrer exclusivement à s’occuper de Tony sans avoir besoin de s’inquiéter du reste.</p><p> </p><p>Après un moment, alors que Tony n’avait pas encore bu les 3/4 du biberon, ils constatèrent qu’il commençait déjà à dodeliner de la tête et à lutter pour garder les yeux ouverts. La douce chaleur du biberon faisait déjà son effet. Quand le sommeil le happa pour de bon, Loki le souleva des genoux de Stephen et le prit doucement dans ses bras pour le réinstaller dans son lit en veillant à ne pas le réveiller. Il tenta de l’installer confortablement et remonta la couverture sur Tony qui s’était déjà inconsciemment pelotonné contre la peluche géante qu’ils lui avaient offerte. Loki remarqua sa tétine abandonnée dans un coin près de l’oreiller et la prit pour la déposer sur la table de chevet, ils n’auraient pas besoin de la chercher partout demain matin. Il se tourna ensuite vers Stephen qui l’attendait pour retourner se coucher, le biberon envoyé à la cuisine d’un simple geste de la main et ils sortirent de la pièce, sentant déjà le sommeil les regagner.</p><p>Tony maintenant profondément rendormit, ils pouvaient profiter de quelques heures de sommeil avant un probable nouveau réveil en fanfare. Ça commençait à devenir une routine, le sommeil agité et les réveils fréquents de Tony leur grignotant souvent leurs nuits. Mais d’ici le prochain réveil ils pouvaient profiter d’un repos bien mérité.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>